lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Trader
|bgcolor = yellow |fgcolor = red |image = Milo.png |imgsize = 250 |imagedesc = Mercenary trader |founder = Unknown |leader = None |headquarters = None |locations = *Cordon *Bar *Dark Valley *Yantar *Construction site *Military Warehouses *Outskirts *Lost Factory *Pripyat |members = *Sidorovich *Barkeep both clones *Petrenko (Eventually) *Ivancov (bugged) *Timocha Dimitrij (unstable name) *Sakharov *Alex (to v1.3003) *Milo *Ugrymiy *Skinflint *Deedee *Arnie (secret trader) *Crash (secret trader) |related = Secret Traders |enemies = |allies = None known Military suspected |neutral = Most factions |note = }} Overview *Although not generally considered as a faction in their own right, the player will encounter these Characters at various locations within the various levels. *Their function is to ensure that all other Characters in the game have adequate supplies of consumable Items. *They also purchase surplus inventory from the player, which is helpful in raising funds. But see this. *They are usually well dug in (Sidorovich) or protected by several layers of defenders (Barkeep) *Members of the faction (rather than other factional members that trade) can not usually be located by PDA signal by the player. They are "stealthed" or "cloaked". *Their stance towards the player is usually one of strict neutrality; they're in the Zone for the money not for the honour. Types of Trader Strictly Neutral *These traders actually list their group as "Trader". *Examples would be Sidorovich and Barkeep. *Despite offering the player Side Missions, these will not change the Trader's stance towards the player. In the Base Game this differed with respect to Sakharov, where he was always an Ecologist who traded his inventory. *Prices charged are full value; prices offered are mighty poor when all is considered. Factional members who trade *These would include Timocha Dimitrij and Deedee who remain members of their basic factions (Bandit and Ecologist) but will trade articles from a substantial inventory to the player. *The stance as regards the player is likely to be a friendly one, resulting in significant (and variable) discounts. *The exception being Milo who charges double. Faction members who change grouping *Petrenko, initially just a Technician with deep pockets who is a member of Duty but becomes a Trader later on when the 100 Rads Bar is reopened. He retains his Technician abilities. *Ivancov, initially a (bugged) Trader, who goes the other way and joins Duty when relocated. Special Traders *Only Arnie who pops up in Pripyat. *The Dead City secret trader is bugged in earlier versions but present in 1.4002, on the 4th floor of the most north-west building. *Although providing access to Unique weaponry and armour, Arnie charges full price. Useful Non-traders *Anyone who has deep pockets and a friendly attitude towards the player should be exploited for the purchasing potential offered. Clearly Petrenko falls into this category (until he changes to being an orthodox trader) as does the Technician Herstel in Rostok Factory Duty HQ. Notes Trivia * Killing a trader e.g Arnie in Pripyat makes the game close or crash. * If Arnie won't talk to you in his Pripyat apartment, and you persist in trying, he'll backhand you. Gallery Category:Factions